Blood Like Yours
by Mrs.Marauders
Summary: When Draco Malfoy struggles to complete his mission to kill Dumbledore, he's offered another chance to repair his tattered soul. When it comes to picking sides, Draco has to choose between darkness and the opportunity to help save the wizarding world. AU from the end of OOTP. Slow burn Dramione. Eventually Smut Horcrux Hunting!Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers below, if you would rather go without, then skip over it all and start reading!**

* * *

 _"Funnily enough, I planned from the start that none of them would die. Then midway through, which I think is a reflection of the fact that I wasn't in a very happy place, I started thinking I might polish one of them off. Out of sheer spite. 'There, now you definitely can't have him anymore.' But I think in my absolute heart of heart, although I did seriously consider killing Ron."_ – J K Rowling

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** This fic is based on the quote above. I've always wanted to explore what would happen and how different the golden trio would have been as a duo. This isn't a reflection on Ron or a cop out, I do love him as a character. He has a big impact on the group, on his family and friends. This fic will explore what could have happened. The Dramione will be a slow burn. It will be totally worth it in the end though, I swear.

 **TIMELINE:** This takes part at the end of the Order Of the Phoenix. We pick up the story as Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna race to the ministry to save Sirius. I've taken a mix of book canon and movie canon for this chapter. I used some parts of the book, which you may notice throughout the chapter. I've taken the movie ending for this chapter, just because of how I wanted to work things for Ron. I couldn't rewrite the whole brains thing, I wanted it to be more of the movie ending.

 **Posting Date** : Every Friday from now

 **RATING:** M later in the story for sex scenes, bad language and occasional violence.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Except for quotes used in reviews, this fanfiction may not be reproduced or used in whole or in part of any means without the permission of the author. That includes translation of the fanfiction and copying it to other HP websites. However, I do not own Harry Potter and sole credit goes to J. K. Rowling. No profit was made from this fanfiction. It was produced purely for fun.

 **WARNING:** Major character death, but come on, we both know what's gonna happen. Bring a box of tissues. I'm sorry, it's as painful for me as it is for you.

 **BETA READER:** Thanks for the wonder **caladhiell** for all your hard work!

Special thanks to **Indiebluecrown** for being my alpha for this fic!

* * *

 **THE PROLOGUE**

* * *

"Run!" Hermione shouted, her stomach churning. It was a trap and the group of students had no escape from the Death Eaters.

Hermione had suspected a set-up from the beginning. She'd even voiced her fears to Harry when he'd been so certain that Sirius was being tortured at the Ministry by the Death Eaters. Harry's connection to Voldemort had been a worry over the last year, despite Harry promising to try and keep his mind closed off from him. It had only gotten worse over time and Harry's lessons with Snape hadn't closed the connection he shared with Voldemort.

Despite her concerns, Harry had been sure. Hermione always stood by his side, no matter what they were facing. So, when Harry went racing off save his godfather, Hermione went along, ready to fight. Months ago, Harry had seen the near death of Mr. Weasley; he'd seen the whole thing so clearly in his mind. He's been right about that, so Hermione knew she must follow along, hoping her instincts were wrong. Harry had been set to leave for the ministry to save his godfather, when his friends wanted to come along. He hadn't been too keen on the idea of people coming to help, but he had worked so hard helping them learn to fight in the Dumbledore's Army club. So, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny joined Hermione.

They arrived to a trap. Sirius was not in the place Harry had seen him, and there were no signs of a struggle. After this discovery, the whole thing fell into chaos. Death Eaters arrived, trying almost desperately for Harry to hand over the prophecy he'd discovered, hidden amongst a room full of orbs. They all knew the prophecy was to be protected with their lives. The prophecy could never be shared with the Death Eaters; not after the Order had worked so hard to keep it protected.

Hermione hadn't seen the prophecy, but she could tell by Harry's startled expression, that he'd heard it's words moments before the Death Eaters' arrival.

The Death Eaters had arrived the moment they discovered it had been a trick. There were so many of them, and the small group of Dumbledore's Army were outnumbered. Despite the training Harry had given them over the last few months, they were no match for trained killers. The group of DA members ran through the aisle of fake orbs, trying to outrun the Death Eaters and find an escape. Hermione took out a Death Eater with a stunning spell and a few of the others taken out by her friends. There were too many of them, and there was no exit in sight. They were all lost in a maze of aisles.

"A door!" Neville screamed, running ahead. He lead the group and pointed to a black door ahead of them, hovering in the middle of an aisle. It wasn't against a brick wall, and they had no idea what the door led to, but they had to take the chance.

Hermione didn't hesitate and followed after Neville and Luna. The moment she stepped through the hovering door she felt herself falling, and a scream escaped her lips. She was almost screamed out a spell to stop the falling when they all froze, hovering in midair an inch above the ground. It didn't stop the pain when they finally hit the floor with a jolt.

"Merlin!" Ron shouted, scrambling to his feet beside Hermione. They glanced at each other, fear and worry reflecting in both their eyes. Hermione knew the Death Eaters were only seconds behind and once they arrived, the group weren't going to be able to hold them off for long.

"What is this place?" Harry asked, looking around the room. His words caught Hermione's attention as she got to her feet. It was pitch dark, with black walls and a raised platform in the center of the room. In the middle of the raised platform stood a doorframe with a mystical energy in the center.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," Hermione said firmly, stepping to Harry's side.

They didn't get the chance to run because within seconds the Death Eaters arrived. Black balls of energy filled the room as they hurtled through the air. Whatever spell they were using had to be the cause of very dark magic.

A dark ball of energy headed straight towards Hermione, she dived out of the way, but not soon enough. The darkness remade itself into a Death Eater that she'd been running from moments ago; one of the Lestrange brothers. Hermione wasn't sure which brother it was, and she didn't get a chance to check as he dived at her, a flash of light leaving his wand hitting Hermione's wand hand. Instantly disarming her, he grabbed her by the throat, cutting off the scream pushing to escape her mouth. Lestrange had been so quick and hadn't even spoken a word to disarm her. Hermione had barely raised her wand by the time the disarming spell had hit her. She had heard about the brothers, efficiently lethal dark wizards known for their infamous wartime body count.

"Stay still, pretty girl, I won't hurt you too much," Lestrange leered into Hermione's ear. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her back against his front. She had no way to escape, and her wand was on the floor in front of them. Never before had she felt so helpless and so weak. They'd trained for months with Harry for a moment like this, but Hermione hadn't been in a real fight before, not one where her life depended on it. Harry had been right; you couldn't prepare for a moment like this. You couldn't prepare for the shock that hit you, the second of fear that was just long enough for the other person to react.

Hermione whimpered and looked around the room as everyone but Harry was captured by a Death Eater. He stood in the center, on the raised platform with the prophecy in his hand.

"Give us the prophecy, and we'll let them go," Lucius offered, stepped purposefully towards Harry. Lucius hadn't captured anyone, and his gaze was focused on the prophecy in Harry's hands.

"DON'T GIVE IT TO THEM!" roared Neville, who seemed beside himself, kicking and writhing as Bellatrix drew nearer to him and his captor, her wand raised. 'DON'T GIVE IT TO THEM, HARRY!'

Bellatrix raised her wand. "Crucio!"

Neville screamed, his legs drawn up to his chest so that the Death Eater holding him was momentarily holding him off the ground. The Death Eater dropped him, and he fell to the floor, twitching and screaming in agony.

"That was just a taster!" said Bellatrix, raising her wand so that Neville's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed up at Harry. "Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy or watch your little friend die the hard way!"

Hermione watched as her best friend stepped forward, willing to save their lives in exchange of the prophecy. She wanted to yell out, to stop him but the Death Eater holding her tightened his grip on her throat like he knew what she had planned.

Then, high above them, two doors burst open, and five more people plunged into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley.

Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but Tonks cast a Stunning Spell right at him, stopping him.

The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor. Hermione's Death Eater dropped her and ran towards the Order members, giving Hermione the chance to dive for her wand on the floor.

She grabbed it and raced towards Ron, who was ducking behind a barrier alongside Ginny. Hermione made her way to the barrier, just as Ron reached out and pulled her down with them, hidden and out of the way of the now ongoing battle. The Order members were the perfect distraction. "There's too many," Ginny said, her eyes fixed on Harry, who was battling alongside Sirius. "We have to help them."

"The Order are strong fighters," Hermione said confidently. "They'll even things up, especially with Moody here. The books say he took down most of the escaped Death Eaters in this room."

Before Hermione had the chance to react, a spell hit just above her head, burning a hole in the barrier. In an instant, Ron jumped to his feet, soon followed by Hermione and Ginny, their wands raised.

Dolohov and the Lestrange brothers were stood, wands raised and ready to fight.

Hermione stood by Ron and Ginny's side as the trio commenced battle with the Death Eaters. They were stronger with more powerful spells, but Hermione and the youngest Weasleys managed to hold their own. The months of working with Harry in the DA had paid off. Hermione now had quicker reflexes; she knew more defensive spells than ever before. Despite the experience, it wasn't enough against the vastly more experienced Death Eaters. The DA tired much quicker than their enemy did.

Hermione just ducked out of the way of a stunning spell when Mad-eye shouted at them, making his way over to help. He took on Dolohov, leaving the two Lestrange brothers to Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Hermione shot a stunning spell at Rabastan just as Ginny disarmed his brother, surprising them all.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, staring at his sister with wide eyes. Ginny had the Death Eater's wand in her hand, a smirk on her face as Rodolphus looked at her with a mixture of shock and fury.

Lupin made his way over with a slight limp, he raised his wand and distracted the other Lestrange brother as Mad-eye took out Dolohov. Mad-eye bound his captive and turned to Rodolphus, ready to do the same.

"You should have seen Ginny's stinging hexes!" Ron called with a smile on his face. Despite the bickering the two went through, they loved each other. Hermione could see the pride on Ron's face, his sister, a strong witch.

"Avada Kedavra," a call came from behind Hermione. She turned, dread filling her stomach as she searched for Harry, but he wasn't hurt or injured. Instead, he was stood frozen, staring blankly back at her.

Hermione heard Ginny's heart wrenching scream before she heard the hollow thud beside her. Overwhelming sickness filled Hermione's stomach. Her heart beat too loud in her head. She moved, as if in slow motion, to face the body slumped at her feet.

Ron Weasley, her best friend, was on the ground, his face draining too quickly of colour and his body frozen. Dead. He was dead. Hermione could have no doubt when she saw the blank look in his eyes. He didn't blink, his body didn't move. None of it made any sense.

Then, as if it meant to add insult to injury, a cackling filled the room. It was a laugh that could only belong to one witch. Bellatrix Lestrange stood on a rock, just above the platform. Her wand was still out, and she had her head thrown back, laughing at the death of Hermione's best friend. Sirius was stood across the room, between Bellatrix and Ron. Harry was frozen beside Sirius, a look of panic and anger rushing over him.

Hermione turned back to Ron, despite how much it hurt to do so. She dropped to her knees, a sob coming from her throat as she shook Ron. Despite how much she knew about the deadly spell, Hermione couldn't bring herself to believe he was gone for good.

"No, no no, please!" Hermione sobbed, shaking Ron a little harder. His body moved at the shake, but he was gone. "Please, please don't do this, please!"

Ginny clung to Ron's hand, her knuckles turning whiter and whiter, fell over her brother's body, a crying mess, her words a bubble of unintelligible emotion. People appeared near them, but Hermione took no interest, her only focus was Ron. Her best friend, the boy who bought laughter and joy to her was gone.

"She shot him in the back!" Hermione cried, her words coming out louder than she intended, her emotions taking her over. "He didn't even know; he wouldn't have understood," her words coming out in sobs, "he had no chance to fight back."

Strong arms wrapped around her, a warmth pressed against her back as Hermione let out a heartbreaking sob.

"Please," Hermione cried, tears streaming down her face.

"He's gone Hermione," Remus murmured, his voice filled with emotion as he held onto her. One of his hands reached up to stroke down her arm in comfort. "The spell was meant for Sirius. He's gone, Hermione, I am sorry."

Hermione didn't know how long she sat there; her mind was blank as she focused on Ron. Ginny was still sobbing, clinging to her brother's hand as Neville tried to console her, long limbs trying desperately to comfort her.

It was devastating, the worst moment of Hermione's life. She'd never been so shocked. Sometimes, people knew a death was coming before it happened. This death had caught them all by Surprise. The spell had been shouted from behind, Hermione's first thoughts had been for Harry, not Ron.

"Harry," Hermione sobbed, looking up and around the room. Ron's hand grew cold as she clung to it, the signs of death setting in. She couldn't look into his unblinking eyes or look at his lifeless body anymore.

"Sirius has him," Remus rasped, his voice raw. "He went after Bellatrix."

Hermione, so distracted and so absorbed in her grief she hadn't noticed anything going on around her. Glancing up, her tear blurred vision saw the Lestrange brothers tied up, with Mad-eye looming over them. There were a few others tied up, but Hermione had no thoughts to name them. Tonks looked battered and bruised from the battle, but she was still trying to be strong by Ginny's side, hugging the young girl as she sobbed.

"Harry," Hermione said, trying to be strong. She wanted to check on him, make sure he was okay. Hermione knew him better than anyone; he would place the entire blame for this on his own shoulders. This death would destroy him. Hermione couldn't lose anyone else.

Remus looked hesitant, but he wasn't about to argue right now, not when Hermione's heart had imploded. He helped Hermione to her feet and together, they walked away from Ron and went to the room leading to the Ministry. Hermione couldn't help glancing back at Ron, a sob releasing from her throat, falling over her feet. They had to tell his parents, his brothers of his death. Hermione couldn't even imagine the pain they would feel; her pain was hard enough to battle through.

They walked through a door that lead into atrium of the Ministry of Magic. The sight took them all by surprise. In the center of the room was Harry, on the floor, writhing in agony. Dumbledore and Sirius were at his side, calling to him, trying in desperation to gain his attention. Hermione looked at Harry, unable to place the cause of struggle that had taken over him.

"Don't let him win Harry," Sirius said to Harry, taking his hand in his. "He's built on hatred, on the power and the glory. You're nothing like that; we're not like that. You are nothing alike. You feel so much pain for your friend because you feel love, he will never feel that. Hold onto love, Harry, focus on that. Potters' have always loved so hard. Do not let him win."

The struggling grew worse for a moment, and Hermione tightened her grip on Remus. He seemed just as focused on the scene before them. However, it seemed that Sirius' words had worked. Harry's eyes became clearer, his body slackened from its struggle. Sirius reached for Harry and held him close, hugging his godson like never before.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, concern etched into his features.

Harry looked shaken and nodded his head slightly, an indication that he wasn't hurt, but he knew he had changed irreparably.

A flash came from the center of the room, the wizard who should not be named appeared from behind the light. Voldemort. Hermione had never seen him before, but she knew it was him. His face was grey and snakelike, and eyes sunken under a heavy brow. The feeling in the room shifted under his presence; Hermione could feel the evil and hatred with every nerve. So much pain had come from that person, so much hatred and evil.

Hermione felt Remus' grip tighten and he moved her to his side, placing his body in front of her. Within an instant, Voldemort was gone once more. Hermione couldn't understand why he'd gone so quickly and scanned the room. Witches and wizards began to fill the room and his reason for escape was obvious. Ministry workers were stood still, their mouths agape. They'd seen him. They had all seen Voldemort.

"He was there!" shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail, who was pointing at a pile of golden rubble on the other side of the hall. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he disapparated!"

"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" gibbered Fudge, who was wearing pajamas under his pinstriped cloak and was gasping as though he had just run miles. "Merlin's beard - here - here! - in the Ministry of Magic! - great heavens above - it doesn't seem possible - my word - how can this be - ?"

"If you proceed to the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, satisfied that Harry was indeed alright. The wizard made himself known as he walked towards a stunned and stuttering Fudge, "you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them."

"Dumbledore!" gasped Fudge, beside himself with amazement. "You - here - I - I – "

He looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him, and it could not have been clearer that he was in half a mind to cry, 'Seize him!'

"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men," contented Dumbledore authoritatively. "But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling the truth. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man for twelve months, and it is time you listened to sense!"

"I - don't - well -" blustered Fudge, looking around as though hoping somebody was going to tell him what to do. When nobody did, he said, "Very well - Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see . . . Dumbledore, you - you will need to tell me exactly - the Fountain of Magical Brethren - what happened?" he added, whimpering, staring around at the floor, remains of statues lay scattered. Fudges gaze turned to Harry and Sirius, his eyes going the large at the sight of the famous escaped Black. "Seize him!" He cried out, pointing at Sirius.

"We can discuss that after I have sent Harry back to Hogwarts," asserted Dumbledore. "If you want to hear the full story, you'll let Sirius return to Hogwarts with his godson, where he will remain until I've finished explaining the whole thing. After that, you can talk with him yourself. You owe me time to explain, after doubting Harry and myself for so many months."

Fudge looked conflicted, but the sight of Voldemort had clearly shaken him.

Dumbledore walked to the place where a golden wizard's head lay on the floor. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, 'Portus.' The head glowed blue and trembled noisily against the wooden floor for a few seconds, then became still once more.

"Now see here, Dumbledore!" said Fudge, as Dumbledore picked up the head and walked back to Harry carrying it. "You haven't got authorisation for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister for Magic, you - you – "

His voice faltered as Dumbledore surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles.

"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you . . ." Dumbledore pulled a twelve handed watch from his pocket and surveyed it. . . half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. I need to speak with the Weasley family; they will need my utmost attention tonight. If you need more help from me, you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will find me."

Fudge goggled worse than ever; his mouth was open, and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled grey hair.

"I - you – "

Dumbledore turned his back on him.

"Take this Portkey, Harry. Go with Sirius; I'll meet you there shortly. The Weasley family will be informed. I'll see you all soon." Dumbledore turned his gaze to Remus and the older man nodded in his direction. There were no words passed between them, but Hermione knew what the Headmaster had requested in the gesture. Remus was to take care of Hermione.

Dumbledore held out the golden head of the statue, Sirius, and Harry both placed a hand on it, and in a flash, they disappeared.

"Come on," Remus murmured. "We'll get you and Ginny to the castle. The Weasleys will be with you soon."

Tonks appeared a few moments later, Ginny still sobbing into her side. Together, the four of them trudged their way back to the castle, feet dragging and grief hanging heavy in the air. There was nothing to say; there were no words to describe the images burned into their memories.

* * *

 **Note** : Lucius hasn't been arrested just yet like the canon storyline, it will happen later.

Things will go rather Au from here, but I will be using some canon timeline events. Let me know what you think! So nervous/excited to finally have this posted! Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! Thanks for reading!

 **Merry Christmas! :)**

 **Please let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BETA READER:** Thanks to the wonder **caladhiell** for their hard work!

 **THE PLOT:** When Draco Malfoy struggles to complete his mission to kill Dumbledore, he's offered another chance to repair his tattered soul. When it comes to picking sides, Draco must choose between darkness and the opportunity to help save the wizarding world. AU from the end of OOTP. Slow burn Dramione. Eventually Smut Horcrux Hunting!Draco.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Hermione, Remus, Ginny and Tonks travelled back to Hogwarts on the night bus. It was a bit of a journey, but Hermione was happy for the quiet and the peace. Her tears had dried, but her heart was still shattered and broken. Hermione couldn't cry anymore, there were no tears left to fall. Even Ginny had gone quiet, apart from the occasional sniffle. Remus and Tonks kept a close eye on both the young Gryffindors and even they appeared drained from the night's events.

Remus and Tonks took Ginny and Hermione to the Gryffindor tower, promising to be back soon. They were going to retrieve the rest of the Weasleys, when Hermione and Ginny were free to join them. Hermione didn't want to go; she couldn't face seeing Mrs. Weasley's heartbreaking sobs as she heard of her son's death. It would be too much.

Ginny left for her bed as soon as they got into the Gryffindor tower. She raced up the stairs, and Hermione could hear the girl's sobs as she went. Hermione took a seat on the couch, feeling lost and broken.

Tonks came back half an hour later for Ginny, and they went to join the rest of the Weasley family. Ron had brought Harry and Hermione into his family, and they had embraced them both. All the Weasleys had been so loving and caring towards Hermione and Harry. Despite the few bumps in the road with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione cared for them. She didn't feel strong enough to see them, not when emotions were so raw. Hermione wanted to give the family time to grieve together, so she remained behind.

"Hermione?" A voice called some time later as Hermione sat on the couch in the darkness. She had no idea how much time had passed, and her emotions were too raw to distract herself with reading or knitting.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked, squinting in the darkness. The figure came closer, and Hermione saw his outline and weary expression. "Did anyone see you come up?"

Sirius shrugged despondently and took a seat on the couch beside her. "I don't think I'm at the top of Fudge's list tonight. He knows the truth and Dumbledore believes I don't need to be concerned about it anymore, so I'm not." He glanced at her, his silver eyes reflecting the emotional toll of the night. "Harry's pretty broken up, he's spent some time with Dumbledore going over the prophecy and can't face the Weasleys, so I'm taking him home, to Grimmauld. I think you two need to be there for each other."

"I don't want to intrude," Hermione said, her voice soft. She wanted to see Harry; they would be good for each other. Harry and Hermione had always had a sibling-like bond.

"Don't be silly; you're part of Harry's family, go get some things to sleep in, and we'll go over there. If you want to come back for the rest of the term, we'll let Dumbledore know, but there is no need to make any decisions tonight." Sirius stood and offered his hand to Hermione to help her stand, "I'll grab some things for Harry, he's not feeling strong enough to head up to his dorm."

"Oh- do you want me to do it?" Hermione offered. "Some of the other boys are up there, and they might have a bit of a shock if they wake up and see you."

Sirius waved off Hermione's concern and went up to Harry's bedroom to collect some things. She hadn't thought of how hard it would have been to see the bed Ron slept in and to see his things scattered around the floor. Thankfully, Sirius had refused her offer.

Hermione went upstairs and collected some things to wear over the next few days. She packed a small bag and was careful not to wake the other girls. The year wasn't up, but all the exams were out the way, and Hermione could at least spend the weekend away from Hogwarts, away from all the memories of Ron.

Hermione went down to the common room and waited for Sirius who arrived a few minutes later. The Marauder looked rather relaxed in his old common room. "Is it strange being back here?" Hermione asked.

Sirius glanced around the room, "It's full of memories," Sirius noted, his misty eyes betraying his calm exterior. "Good memories. Ready to go?"

Sirius led Hermione to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster wasn't there, but Harry was stood by the desk, staring at the floor with his hands in his pockets. He glanced up when Hermione walked in with Sirius, his eyes red from the fallen tears.

Without thinking, Hermione crossed the room and threw herself into his arms. Harry hugged her tightly, their bond stronger than ever.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered. "I never should have taken us-"

"Don't, Harry," Hermione interrupted, pulling back. "We all knew the danger when we agreed to go with you and Ron-" Hermione released a few tears at his name. "It wasn't your fault; Bellatrix fired the spell, not you. Blame her Harry; that's what we have to do."

"I should have known it was a trap," Harry spat, the anger evident in his voice.

"How?" Sirius asked. "You were right about Arthur; I would have done the same thing if it had been the other way around. Voldemort planned this Harry; it's not your fault. No one will blame you; do not start beating yourself up."

"He's right, Harry," Hermione agreed that Harry should have tried to close his mind to Voldemort, but it had been a trap. It had been planned out to trick him, and Voldemort had used Harry's biggest weakness; his godfather, his family. Bellatrix killed their best friend. She had muttered the killing words and pointed the wand. She was to blame, not Harry.

"We can go in circles all day about ' what if,'" Sirius said. "What if I hadn't stepped out the way? It would have been me instead of Ron. Believe me, Harry, if you spend your life thinking of what could have happened, you'll drive yourself mad." Hermione looked over at Sirius, grateful he was here to support Harry. She hadn't spent that much time around the man and had been hesitant about his influence, but today, he'd been a pillar of support, for the both of them. He knew how to manage the loss of a best friend; he had been through it twice more than he should have in the past. Despite how hard it was at the moment, at least they both had Sirius and Remus to help them cope.

Sirius, Harry, and Hermione travelled to 12 Grimmauld Place using a floo Dumbledore had opened. The Headmaster was with the Weasley family, helping them through the night. Remus and Tonks had gone to support them as well, but Sirius had mentioned that Remus was coming over later, to spend the night at Grimmauld Place with them.

"You can have my brother's room," Sirius offered to Harry as they made their way into the house. "If you don't want to sleep in the other room." The room he'd shared with Ron, full of memories and heartbreak.

Harry shrugged sadly, and made his way into the kitchen. Hermione followed, trying hard to ignore the way Sirius shouted Kreacher's name like he was ready to strangle the elf. She couldn't watch or hear that, not after the terrible night they had been through. Hermione wasn't ready for a fight; she wasn't strong enough.

Hermione took a seat in the kitchen and stared at the packet of biscuits in the middle of the table. It was a silly thought, but her mind went straight back to Ron, the way his eyes glazed over, the stillness of his body. If he'd been here, Hermione would have already been shouting at him about manners as he tried to scoff the entire packet of biscuits.

"Hermione," Harry said, suddenly beside her. Tears were streaming down her face, and she released a sob as grief overwhelmed her.

"I can't," Hermione whimpered, hugging Harry. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her face into his shoulder. "I don't know how we'll ever get over it."

"I don't know either," Harry admitted, his voice full of emotion. "We'll work it out together."

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione fell asleep with Harry on the couch in the living room. They had a blanket over them when she woke. Sirius and Remus were sat by the fire, facing away talking in soft voices.

"He's already lost so many," Sirius said to Remus. "How am I supposed to get him through this?"

"The only way you can," Remus replied, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "It was almost you, Padfoot; your death would have broken the boy just as much. Stop blaming yourself; I can see it in your eyes. It's not your fault. Her spell getting Ron was just terrible luck."

"I'm going to kill her-"

"Padfoot-"

"No," Sirius cut him off. "When it comes to an end, I'm going to kill her. For Frank and Alice, for Ron and all the other lives she's cut short. I owe my friends that. The hell she's put people through, I'm going to get her in the end."

Remus didn't speak for a moment; his eyes focused on Sirius. Hermione felt a twitch beside her and glanced up to see Harry awake and listening.

"We won't be able to hold Molly off long," Remus said, "She spent the night at the Burrow, but she wants to see them today. Tonks is over there trying to settle them down. I gave them all calming drafts and some vials of dreamless sleep potion before I left." He paused for a moment, "Did Dumbledore mention anything about clearing your name? He promised Fudge you would remain in the castle."

"Dumbledore told him the story, gave him the quick version, but Fudge has more pressing matters. Dumbledore's not worried, but he asked me to keep a low profile until he can get Fudge to clear my name. Hopefully, it should be in the next few weeks, once things have settled."

"Can I live here?" Harry spoke up, moving slightly on the couch. Hermione glanced up at Harry, seeing the hope on his face for the first time in a long time. "I can't go back there; I don't think I can face them."

"Yes," Sirius said, not looking at all surprised that they were both awake and listening. Remus turned with a sad smile; his heightened hearing picked up their changes of breathing, knowing they were awake too. "Once I'm cleared we'll find somewhere to live. I'm not spending any longer in this place than I have to. They can keep it as the headquarters. Kreacher has gone to Hogwarts, I'm not having him in this house, not anymore. He's too much of a risk."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, surprising herself with the question. She didn't need to explain; they both knew what she meant.

"The ministry has to keep his-" Remus paused, "Ron will be with the Ministry for a few more days while they carry out an investigation. After that, he'll be released to the Weasleys, and they can arrange things. How are you both feeling? Can you manage something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," replied Harry.

"You need to eat," Hermione insisted, then blushed as the two remaining Marauders chuckled.

Sirius stood, squeezing Harry's shoulder as he passed. "I'll cook you both something to eat, I don't want Remus to poison you lot. His taste in meat is a bit rawer than ours."

 **0o0o0o0o0**

It was the middle of the day when Hermione checked the time. She and Harry had slept about twelve hours, but they had both needed the rest. They all managed to eat, even Harry who hadn't felt hungry managed to get something down.

When Hermione picked up her cup, she eyed the glass with suspicion. There was a slight flavour to the water, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. "What's in this?" Hermione asked, eyeing the drink.

Sirius nodded in Remus' direction, and the werewolf blushed under her gazes.

"Calming draft," Remus said, eyeing Harry's empty cup.

"Why?" Harry asked, sitting up straighter.

"The Weasleys will be coming over today," Remus explained.

Hermione glanced at her cup, swirling the water around. Then, she moved it to her lips and drank down the full glass. She needed the calming draught, more than ever before.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

As promised, the Weasleys came over a few hours later. Mrs. Weasley was the first through the door and threw herself at Harry, hugging him as she cried. Ginny was by her mother's side, her eyes dry but her red eyes proved she'd spent the majority of the night crying. The twins were there too, not quite themselves as they shuffled into the house.

"Granger," Fred nodded, pausing at her side.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, not sure what else there was to say. She'd never felt so awkward and lost for words. There wasn't anything she could say to make the whole thing better. George picked up on it.

"It's alright," George said with a soft smile. "Charlie's ugly mug is here to keep us all distracted."

"Ugly enough to frighten Kreacher away," Fred joked. "We might have to keep Charlie around a bit longer."

Charlie walked over just in time to hear the twin's conversation and he rolled his eyes at his two younger brothers. "Ignore them, Hermione, they're just jealous I got the beauty and brains in this family," he teased. He moved over and pulled her into a hug, despite the fact Charlie hadn't been around as often as his younger brothers. They were all hurting, though, it was evident on their faces. He pulled back, his gaze on her face. "I'm going to be around for a few days if you need to talk."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, astonished at his words. He was trying to be strong for the family, when the twins weren't themselves.

"Arthur and Bill have gone to the Ministry," Molly said, pulling away from Harry. Tears were streaming down her face. She had bags under her eyes, evidence of her lack of sleep. "Hermione, dear." She walked over and pulled Hermione into a hug, a warm and firm hug. After holding herself together for a little while, Hermione broke once more, tearing falling down her face as she returned Molly's hug.

"That's because your face scared her," Hermione heard one of the twins whispering to Charlie, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"You should have come with Ginny, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling back. "You are family, you both are, and you always will be." Her voice hitched at the end despite her efforts to hold herself together, but not managing very well. Mrs. Weasley pulled back, her gaze going towards the kitchen. "I'll just go-"

Remus came to her rescue, stepping forward, "I need a quick word, Molly, let's go into the kitchen."

"Of course, dear," Molly said, moving quickly out the door with Remus. They heard her crying a few seconds later, her sobs affecting the entire Weasley clan.

"Thought Perfect Percy would bother to show his face today," Charlie sighed.

"He's probably too busy helping the Minister," Fred offered. "We don't need him."

"This place is ugly enough without his face making it worse," George agreed.

"Come on kids," Sirius pointed to the living room, then glanced towards the twins. "Let's hear about the chaos you two caused for Umbridge this year. I want to live vicariously through you two. I saw the swamp lads, very impressive."

The twins faces instantly brightened, and they all made their way in. Settled, they spent the afternoon chatting about Hogwarts and the trouble the twins had carried out before leaving. They were working in their shop, which they were eager to tell Sirius all about. Things were coming together rather well and they'd already created quite a bit of stock. For now, things were going to be put on hold.

"Dumbledore's going to make an announcement tomorrow," Ginny stated, looking towards Hermione. "He asked Mum first, but he wanted the rest of the house to know about it. He's going to tell them the truth."

"The front page is enough for everyone to believe now," Charlie insisted, "Fudge has taken back every word he's been saying about Dumbledore and Harry over the last year. The whole wizarding world knows that Harry's been telling the truth all along."

Harry looked a bit surprised at the information; his gaze went to his godfather. "He's not trying to deny it?"

Hermione had been there when Fudge had discovered the truth, but with so much trouble over the last year, she wouldn't put it past him to deny the whole thing.

"He can't," Sirius told his godson. "He'll work out a plan with Dumbledore, he knows how wrong he's been now. After that, the Order will just have to prepare itself, and we'll get ready. We've done this before; we'll be better prepared this time." A chill ran through Hermione at his words. This was only the beginning, the start of a war that had been building for a while.

Mrs. Weasley spent a few hours in the kitchen with Remus, and briefly with Charlie who went to check on his mother. When they had finished, she headed upstairs to one of the bedrooms she'd used previously. They all stayed the night, upon Sirius' insistence.

Remus handed out a few glasses of dreamless sleep potion before they all turned in for bed.

"Can we share?" Ginny asked, her eyes looking lost as she stood in the doorway.

"Come on," Hermione insisted, pulling the younger girl to her room. They shared a bed, kept each other in company in the darkness. Neither of them wanted to be alone, not tonight.

* * *

 **Coming up:** Harry and Hermione prepare for the future and Dumbledore's plans upset everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**BETA READER:** Thanks to the wonder **caladhiell** for their hard work!

 **THE PLOT:** When Draco Malfoy struggles to complete his mission to kill Dumbledore, he's offered another chance to repair his tattered soul. When it comes to picking sides, Draco must choose between darkness and the opportunity to help save the wizarding world. AU from the end of OOTP. Slow burn Dramione. Eventually Smut Horcrux Hunting!Draco.

 **Note:** This is basically the setting up of the future storylines. I didn't want to rush past what happened to Ron. Sadly, Draco doesn't appear in this chapter, but he will be in every chapter here after. The next chapter is from Draco's point of view and he's had an _interesting_ summer.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

A week had passed and life had started to get a bit easier for everyone. Mrs. Weasley cried less, but she did spend her evenings in her room with Mr. Weasley. Fred and George had gone back to working on ideas for the shop. Sirius and Remus spent time with the twins, offering ideas and suggestions.

The Weasley family stayed at the Order Headquarters that week to give the Order members' time to strengthen the Burrow's protection. Times were changing, everyone could feel it, and safety was at an all time high. Finally, the Weasleys were able to return home, but they had all become rather reluctant to leave Harry and Hermione behind.

Despite the doom and gloom, there was good to come out of the recent events. Sirius' name had been cleared, the news making the Prophet's Friday morning front page. All the charges were dropped, and the world found out that he'd been falsely accused for years. The front page with Sirius' picture on was cut out and hung up in a frame. Finally, he had justice. He hadn't ventured out very much because people were still wary of him, despite the paper declaring his innocence. Sirius was no longer confined, so he was able to take part in the Order missions, something that he'd missed for a very long time.

Ron's body was released, and the ministry charged Bellatrix Lestrange his murder. The Order members and the DA members that had been present had given a witness statement. The matching statements were enough to charge the witch with Ron's murder. There would be a trial for Ron's murder once they caught Bellatrix, but with so many other murders to her name, she would be spending the rest of her life behind bars, no matter the outcome of the trial.

That was the story Mr. Weasley told his kids, promising there would be justice for their brother. Hermione knew differently; she saw the way Sirius' eyes hardened at the witch's name and the way Mrs. Weasley stiffened. If they ever got near Bellatrix again, she wouldn't come out of it alive. Too many people were out for revenge.

Revenge was on the forefront of everyone's minds the day of the funeral. The Weasleys were laying Ron to rest beside Molly's twin brothers, who had died many years ago from a Death Eater attack. It was an old graveyard, where all the Weasley family members were buried, together.

"I can't believe how big their family is," Harry commented, walking to the burial site with Hermione. She was holding his arm, trying to keep herself upright on the uneven ground. She had on a pair of black heels, one's she'd borrowed off Ginny to match the black dress.

"Well, they do say all the pureblood families are connected," Hermione replied. They walked over to the large gathering of Weasleys. There was a mass of redheads in the crowd for Ron's funeral. So many people had turned out for the funeral, more than Hermione had ever imagined. Dumbledore had granted the day off for the fifth-year Gryffindor's so they could attend the funeral. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny hadn't returned for their last few days of school; all the exams were finished, so Dumbledore granted them early release. Even Hermione hadn't been able to face the idea of returning to school. She spent the evenings studying spells for the next year, but the thought of going back without Ron set her tears once again into motion.

"Let me know if you two want to leave," Sirius said from Harry's side. After a brief argument with Dumbledore, Sirius had come to the funeral to support his godson. People were looking and staring, but today was about Ron, not the once suspected mass murder.

"Thank you, Sirius," Hermione replied, turning to focus on the grave. She'd never attended a wizarding funeral before, but it was similar to a muggle one. Instead of a church, they gathered around the grave where the body was laid to rest. Spells were cast to show a display of lights. Sirius had explained the spells were meant to encourage the dead person's soul to go to the afterlife, but he'd seemed a bit dubious about it.

"Now, let us cast our wands in the air in remembrance of Ronald Weasley, a much-loved wizard," an elderly wizard said, in bright purple robes.

Dumbledore stood next to him, raising his wand as the wizard spoke. "To a boy with the strength and courage for us all to look up to and aim for," Dumbledore said. "With so much love in his heart. He will be missed by his family and friends. He's touched the lives of many. To Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Hermione raised her wand as tears began to fall. Everyone followed suit, the large gathering of the Weasley family, the entire Order of the Phoenix and the Gryffindor classmates.

"Goodbye," Hermione whispered, closing her eyes. She was saying goodbye to a future she'd once imagined they would have together, to a friend and a boy that had touched her heart for five years.

"Goodbye mate," Harry mumbled, his voice full of emotion.

Their friend was gone, and they would fight until the very end in his memory.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione placed a comforting hand over Harry's, trying to encourage him to keep his raging emotions under control. The day after the funeral, Dumbledore had come to the Order house asking for Harry to return to the Dursleys', promising it would only be for a short while. Harry and Sirius had argued for quite a while over it, but Dumbledore had stood firm. He wanted Harry to return for a short while; he needed him to go back to uphold his mother's protection. Harry hadn't taken the news very well. Thankfully, Remus turned up just in time to calm the situation down, but everyone was still a little heated.

"It'll just be for a few weeks," Dumbledore promised, looking over his moon-shaped glasses at Harry. "Just enough time for Sirius to find the new home he's searching for, then you can spend the rest of your holidays there. I wouldn't ask this of you, Harry, if it wasn't important."

"They starved him, they made him live under a set of stairs for the first eleven years of his life," Sirius accused, shaking off the hand Remus had placed on his shoulder. "Like hell am I letting that boy return to them. I promised he could stay with me; I told him we would build a home together. I'm his godfather, his family."

"In every way but blood," Dumbledore stated in a calm voice. "Which I'm afraid, is the only thing that matters in the protection Lily gave to Harry upon her death. If he leaves that house and lives somewhere else, the protection will be broken. It's magic Voldemort will never understand, and with times like these, we need to keep up any advantage we hold over Voldemort."

"Perhaps Padfoot could spend a few weeks with Harry," Remus suggested, trying his best to calm Sirius down. "We know how important the protection is; we need to keep it in place if it's going to keep Harry safe. We wouldn't ever want Lily's sacrifice going to waste, would me?"

Sirius didn't say a word, but he seemed to take in Remus' words. His shoulder's relaxed and he took a seat at the kitchen table, his eyes going to Harry.

"I'd be willing to do that if you would be," Harry agreed, looking at his godfather. "It's a lot to ask, though, for you to stay in your Animagus form for so long."

Remus snorted, "Trust me, Harry, Sirius has spent a lot longer in his Animagus form because of bets he's made while drunk."

Sirius smirked, his old friend's words conjuring fond memories, "Fine, I agree, but only for a short while and then he comes to stay with me."

"Good, so it's decided, Harry and Padfoot will spend some time to Privet Drive," Dumbledore smiled, then turned his gaze to Hermione. "I'm sure you've been in touch with your parents by owl, but I think perhaps, it might be best if I take you home and we can sit down and discuss recent events with your parents. I'm sure the news of your friend's death will be quite a shock for them."

Hermione had been owling her parents, but she hadn't told them about Ron's death. It wasn't something she could say in a letter; she needed to see them, sit down and explain everything. They struggled to understand the wizarding world and were always left so utterly confused by it all. Hermione had done her best to explain, but they were always so worried about their only child. Hermione hadn't told them everything over the years, just the things they needed to know. She'd told them about Sirius, how he'd been wrongly accused and was on the run. Everything was going to change now, once they found out about Ron. Hermione couldn't even imagine their reaction. They were going to be terrified, and incredibly reluctant to allow Hermione to return to school.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione accepted the offer. "I told them I was leaving early with Harry. I didn't explain the reason I was leaving but promised to in a few days when I got home. I'm not sure how they're going to take the news, they were so reluctant for me to return last year."

"Shall we return you home tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked, his gaze still fixed on her. "I will try my best to explain it to them. For those that aren't part of our world, it's hard to gather a good understanding when the hard times come along."

With Hermione's agreement, Dumbledore left with a promise to return in the morning. Harry would be heading home to the Dursleys' along with Sirius, and Hermione would be going back to see her parents. She was so worried about their reaction.

"Dumbledore has a way with words," Remus said, taking a seat beside Hermione. "I'm sure he'll explain everything in a way they can understand, Hermione. All parents worry about their children, just give them time. If you need me to visit and help them understand, just write to me."

"I'm worried they'll stop me returning to Hogwarts," Hermione admitted. Despite losing a best friend, Hermione still loved the magical world. Hermione had never fitted in with the other muggle children. In the wizarding world, she thrived; Hermione had fitted in and made friends that understand and cared for her. The wizarding world felt like home, and she didn't want to give any of it up. There was a war going on, and Hermione couldn't leave Harry now, not when things were finally coming to a head.

"My parents tried to stop me going to Hogwarts, they had been so worried someone would discover my secret and hurt me because of it," Remus explained. "Despite their worries, Dumbledore had managed to talk them round. He couldn't promise I wouldn't escape during the full moon, but he pledged to do his very best to care for me, to give me a life as similar to the other kids as possible. He gave me that and more. I found friends that understood and supported my condition. It never eased my parent's worries, but they could see how much I needed to be a part of that world, even when there were bad times."

Sirius smiled at his friend, reaching over to clap a hand on his back.

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione smiled. It was nice to have someone that could understand. Their problems were very different, but he could understand her fears. The wizarding world had been so important to him as a child, just like it was important to Hermione. She wasn't ready to give up on it just yet.

"Who's going to make sure I do my homework if you're not around?" Harry asked, nudging Hermione's arm warranting a small smile from the witch.

They spent the rest of the afternoon with the Weasleys, playing games as Mrs. Weasley made dinner for them all. She was doing better after the funeral, they all were. There were no more tears left to fall. After dinner, Hermione went up to Harry's room with him. She hadn't spoken to him much about the prophecy; they hadn't been a chance with their grief.

"So Voldemort action' caused the prophecy to come true! If he hadn't done anything that night, he wouldn't have come into contact with Lily's protection for you," Hermione concluded, after Harry explained the prophecy. "You weren't the only child born around then, were you? It could have been Neville."

"Yes," Harry agreed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "It could have been him, but he chose my parents that night. He made the prophecy come true, and now I have to kill him. In the end, it'll have to come down to him and me."

Hermione reached over and grabbed Harry's hand, "I'll be there with you, until the very end." Hermione knew without a doubt she would be at Harry's side. They were going to finish it and create a new safe world for everyone.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dumbledore returned the next morning to take Hermione home. She'd packed everything up the night before and said her goodbyes to everyone. Harry had promised to write to her over the summer holidays. They were both going to meet up before starting Hogwarts and Sirius offered for her to stay at his new place, once he found it. After a final hug to Harry, Hermione left with Dumbledore, nervous and excited to see her parents again.

Dumbledore apparated them both over to Hermione's home address. She couldn't stop herself shaking as they made their way to the door. As soon as she turned the handle, her parent's voices called out, and they came rushing to the door the moment she opened it.

"Oh Hermione dear," her mother, Jean Granger sobbed, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you, my beautiful girl." She pulled back and surveyed her daughter, taking in her daughter's pale complexion. "Is everything okay? What's happened?"

"Hermione?" Graham Granger asked, his gaze focused on Dumbledore. "Mr. Dumbledore, is everything okay?"

"Perhaps we should sit down, and I'll explain everything, maybe with a nice cup of tea?" Dumbledore replied, stepping inside the house. He closed the door and gave Hermione's parents a pleasant smile.

They all made their way into the sitting room. Jean went to make them all a cup of tea and returned a few minutes later with a tea tray and biscuits.

Hermione took a seat beside her mother and allowed Dumbledore to take the lead. He explained about the war, not going into too much detail. Hermione hadn't told her parents too much about the war, and she hadn't told them about Voldemort. They knew there was a battle going on, but they didn't know about Death Eaters on the loose. Dumbledore explained about Voldemort, went into a bit of detail about Harry's curse. Her parents were already shocked when he went on to explain about Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters. He didn't tell them about the role Hermione had played so far in the war; that would have been a little too much for them to take in.

Then, he told Hermione's parents that Ron had died from a spell cast by one of Voldemort's followers. He didn't tell them about the Ministry or that Hermione had been there. When Mr. Granger had asked, he simply stated Ron hadn't been in school at the time of his death.

Hermione cried as Dumbledore told them about Ron's death. Her mother hugged her close, crying softly with her daughter.

"She can't go back," Mr. Granger stated, standing. "Dumbledore, I respect everything you've done for my daughter, but I can't allow her to go somewhere so dangerous. I won't allow her life to be on the line."

"I can understand the worries and fears you have for your daughter," Dumbledore replied calmly. "She is truly a brilliant witch and that is one of the many reasons I believe she needs to return to school for her next year. The world will be in danger, and it won't be limited to the wizarding world. If you refuse her return, she will be without our protection. If they find her in the muggle world, there will be no way she could defend herself. I don't say this to scare you, only to explain the importance of our battle. Here, she has no protection, only the spells I can cast to help you. At my school, she has the protection surrounding it, the experience of her teachers and her magic."

"Dad, I-" Hermione started, but she was cut off by her father's words.

"Her best friend died, you can't think I would allow Hermione to return there when it could have been her."

"They hate muggleborns," Hermione told her father. "They know I'm connected to Harry. If I don't return, I would still be at risk. It's dangerous, but it's something that we are all facing, not just the wizarding world. At least there I have the safety of the school; I can learn spells to help protect myself. I already know so much, it's part of who I am."

Mr. Granger didn't seem so sure and excused himself from the room. He was upset and worried. Hermione loved her father and knew how deeply he cared for her.

"We'll talk about it," Mrs. Granger promised Hermione and Dumbledore. "I always knew my daughter was different; I knew she wasn't the same all the other girls at her school. Over the years I have seen the difference in her, the way she's been allowed to shine at your school, Dumbledore." She paused and stroked a hand down Hermione's back. "We need some time to take it all in and to talk with Hermione a bit more about it. Ron's death and the news of Death Vaters are a lot to take in."

Hermione bit back her need to correct her mother about the correct term for Death Eaters. She had the summer to sway her parents into allowing her to return. It was so much for them to take in, despite the fact they didn't even know half of the truth. Overwhelming them was pointless. In the future, Hermione would have a lot of decisions to make regarding her parents, but for now, she just had to concentrate on one bit at a time. They were safe; the Order would watch over them when Hermione returned to school. After that, she would have to think of a better way to protect them, when she had to leave them behind to fight the war.

* * *

 **Note:** Taking a bit of a break for the rest of the month with my stories due to lack of muse and dropping reviews that have made me few blah. This story is still sooo new, so let me know if people want it continuing. I've finished writing the next ten chapters, but I don't want to continue if it's not wanted. Thanks!

If people want this to continue, I'll be updating weekly. It's a long story and will probs end up 45 chapters/250k words. Thanks!

 **Please review**!


	4. Chapter 4

**BETA READER:** Thanks to the wonder **caladhiell** for their hard work!

 **THE PLOT:** When Draco Malfoy struggles to complete his mission to kill Dumbledore, he's offered another chance to repair his tattered soul. When it comes to picking sides, Draco must choose between darkness and the opportunity to help save the wizarding world. AU from the end of OOTP. Slow burn Dramione. Eventually Smut Horcrux Hunting!Draco.

 **Note:** Thanks so much for the support! I'm going to keep going because of the increase of reviews! So glad people are reading the story. Please keep them coming, I love to know people are reading my fic

 **Warnings:** Mentions of torture and death.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Draco stood in front of his mirror, a tall and ancient object passed down the Malfoy line. It was charmed to compliment the owner and to give its opinion on the person's outfit. The mirror was complaining about the black suit combined with a black cloak, but tonight, Draco didn't take any notice. Tonight, everything was different.

Draco had spent the majority of the day in his room, preparing himself for what was to come. After this evening, nothing was going to be the same again. Tonight, Draco was going to become someone the world would despise, a Death Eater.

The door opened, and Draco heard the soft footsteps of his mother entering the room. He didn't look her way, too focused on his reflection, trying to school his features to hide the fear and nervous. He couldn't show any weakness; that's what his father had warned him. The Dark Lord fed on weakness; he used it to make the person suffer until they begged for death.

"You look handsome," Narcissa encouraged her son, studying his form in the mirror. She placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it gently for encouragement. "I know you aren't looking forward to this, but think of the family. If this all goes to plan, the Dark Lord will give your father the respect he deserves. We'll be back in his good graces."

Draco glared into the mirror, a sour expression on his face. "Perhaps Father should fix his own problems; instead of depending on me. We both know the Dark Lord has plans for me. That's the only reason I've had an invitation to join the inner circle."

"Perhaps he needs more followers, and he can see your potential," Narcissa insisted. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're so smart Draco, and you have so many talents. I'm sure he can see that."

"And if he doesn't?" Draco asked, turning to face his mother. Draco knew tonight wasn't going to be easy; the Dark Lord had something up his sleeve. Out of all the children of Death Eaters, Draco was only one being called by Voldemort. "What if he needs me for something? What if all this is another way to punish Father? What if he's planning on killing me tonight?"

Narcissa's expression softened, and she placed a delicate hand on her son's cheek. "Then, I can promise you, that no matter what happens, I would put my life on the line to save yours. I love you Draco, above all else, I love you. If it's what you fear, I will make sure you live through tonight."

"You wouldn't be allowed; Father wouldn't allow…"

Narcissa interrupted Draco, "Above everyone and everything, I love you Draco, my son. You will make it through the night, I promise. I need you to go along with tonight, follow his orders, no matter what they are. You've got a strong heart Draco, and you have so much power, and courage. No matter what you have to do tonight, don't let him break you. Promise me, Draco, promise you'll do your best to follow his orders. Once you're at Hogwarts, you will be safe again."

Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy was far different to his wife. Lucius had joined the Dark Lord because he had the same beliefs. When the Dark Lord rose again, Lucius dragged his family into the darkness out of fear. He was a tremendous coward who was too scared to cross the Dark Lord; who would do anything to keep in the Dark Lord's good graces. Narcissa was brave, she followed orders only to keep her family safe. She believed in blood purity, but above everything, she loved her family. People looked at Narcissa and saw a stuck up pureblood, but she was far more than that. She was cunning as a snake, but above everything, a protective mother. Narcissa wouldn't hesitate to cross Voldemort to save Draco. She was the one that had kept a young Draco safe from his father's wrath. She had kept Draco sane and taught him to be strong and brave. She had raised him to be everything his father wasn't. So, Draco would do anything to please the Dark Lord, not for his father, but for his mother.

"I'll do it," Draco promised with a stiff nod. "If it pleases him, I'll take the mark."

Narcissa smiled, "Don't tell your father about this, Lucius wouldn't understand. He's worried too, but he doesn't show it like we do."

"Father worries himself far too much to think about me," Draco said. He ignored the half-hearted glare his mother sent his way. Lucius was everything Draco didn't want to be. He'd dragged his family into a corner that none of them could escape. Draco believed in blood purity, and he grew up hating those lesser than him. But in the end, he didn't have a heart as dark as some of the others. He wasn't as cruel as the people he'd grown up with; he didn't imagine the death of thousands. Draco believed in order, a purity of blood that made him better than others, but he didn't think torture and death were the answer.

A few hours passed and Draco waited in his room to be summoned. The Dark Lord had been at the manor for a few weeks now, so Draco spent as much time in his room as possible.

"Draco," Lucius called from the bedroom doorway. "He's ready for you."

Draco walked to his father; his head held high. Draco was terrified despite all the bravery and confidence he put out. He was afraid of what was going to happen tonight. Something bad was going to happen; he could feel it in his gut. After this evening, he'd be different; he'd become his father.

"It only hurts for a short while," Lucius offered, placing a hand on his son's shoulders. "After that try your best to hide the pain. Your mother will get you the potions when we're allowed to leave. If you show weakness, you know the others will make a note of it, for the future. Remember what he taught you."

Lucius didn't have to say the name because Draco knew he was referencing to Severus Snape, Draco's godfather. Snape was one of the strongest wizards Draco had ever met. Not that he'd ever admit to that to the man. Snape had been so powerful, at the Dark Lord's side for so long never showing a flicker of fear. Snape had taught Draco for the last few weeks over the summer, learning him to hide his thoughts. He'd taught Draco to protect his memories and feelings.

"I have no weaknesses," Draco scoffed, pushing past his father. It was another lie to hide his sense of dread, to cover up the way his stomach turned at the thought of wearing the dark lord's mark. "I just want to get on with things."

Lucius didn't seem so sure about his son's bravery but didn't comment as he led the way down to the great hall. The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table. All the other Death Eaters were sitting around the long and dark wooden table. The one Draco had grown up with, where he'd sat and ate breakfast as a child. His house would never feel the same even if that monster left.

"Ah," the Dark Lord called, a smile twisting on his face. "Draco, my boy. Come and have a seat. We have much to talk about."

Draco didn't recognise the man that moved from the seat to the Dark Lord's left, offering the chair to Draco. Draco took the seat, his back as stiff as a board. "My Lord," Draco replied, his voice showing no emotion. Just like Snape had taught him. "I'm honored to be called to your presence."

Voldemort laughed, and the rest of the Death Eaters followed suit. The moment he stopped, there was instant silence. "Oh Draco, how well your parents raised you. Like any pureblood child, well mannered, with respect for those that deserve it. Though I didn't ask you here to review your manners; you're here for a much greater reason." Voldemort turned to down the table to Wormtail, "Bring in our guest, for Draco to see his surprise."

The pit of Draco's gut turned, something awful was about to happen. Surprises from the Dark Lord were never good. As if to confirm his fears, Wormtail brought in a man with a blindfolded and their hands tied behind his back. Draco recognised him; it was Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang Institute. It was a man the Death Eaters had been hunting for a while now. He had been amongst the Death Eater ranks during the first war. According to Lucius, he had abandoned them when Voldemort had returned.

"This man is a traitor," Voldemort informed the group. "What do we do with traitors, my most loyal followers?"

"Let me at him!" Bellatrix cried out, banging her hand against the table, rising quickly out of her chair. "Please, let me have him. I'll make him pay for disrespecting you, my Lord."

"No," Voldemort replied, a cruel smile on his face. "Tonight his death will go to Draco, as a present to join our ranks."

It wasn't a present; it was a test, and they all knew it.

"Tonight," Voldemort said standing up. "We're all going to get our revenge on the traitor, but the death will go to Draco. He will get to decide when it's time to kill Karkaroff. Only when he decides the traitor has suffered enough, will we kill him! After that, we'll welcome another follower to our ranks. Now, who would like to go first?"

All the Death Eaters at the table cried out, offering to punish the traitor. Draco stiffened in his chair, trying not to vomit up the small lunch he'd managed just hours ago. Despite not liking Karkaroff, Draco had spent time with him during Triwizard tournament. The headmaster had always taken a seat at the Slytherin table. Draco had never been the man's biggest supporter but didn't hate him enough to wish him dead. Draco looked up and saw the concern in his mother's gaze. Draco had to watch for as long as possible. If he gave in, he'd fail the test.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo**

The hours that past were Draco's worst. Watching a man suffer was one thing, Draco had seen torture before. It was a different experience knowing you were the reason it was being drawn out. He had to sit there knowing everything that the man felt, was Draco's fault. Only Draco had the power to stop it, to end the man's suffering. Draco hadn't been able to look away. He knew any sign of weakness would just make things worse. If the Dark Lord saw him glance away, he could command for Draco to take a turn. He wasn't so sure his stomach could hold out if he had to cause the suffering man, even more, pain. The worst moment had been seeing how much the Death Eaters enjoyed hurting someone. It could have been acting for some of them, but Draco doubted it. Even his father seemed to enjoy himself as he cast curse after curse at Igor.

"Please," Igor begged, tears streaming down his eyes. The blindfold had been removed hours ago. His body had been destroyed with every bone crushed. Every curse had been muttered, except for the one's that would cause death. Only Draco had the power to instruct that. "Kill me, end it. Just kill me!"

Draco had to school his face into a scowl, pretending the crying of a grown man didn't affect him. Voldemort had moved him to the center of the room, so he got a front row seat at watching the man's torture. "Kill him," Draco finally commended. It made his stomach hurt and his heart pound to uttered the words. He was going to cause the man's death, be the whole reason behind his heart stopping. Draco couldn't decide what was worse: being labeled a killer or watching a grown man sob on his floor.

Voldemort walked over to Draco's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why?" Voldemort asked, his fingers squeezing Draco's shoulder. "Why do you want him to die?"

Draco went to answer but caught a look of warning from Snape. This had been the test; the real reason Draco had been given this 'surprise.' "Any longer and his blood will never come out of the wooden flooring. I don't want to smell the blood of a traitor every morning while I am eating."

Voldemort laughed, and the cruel sound chilled Draco to the bone. "That my boy is a good enough reason for me. Bellatrix, would you do the honors?" Voldemort called out. "Have our traitor face Draco. He deserves the reward of seeing the light leave the man's eyes."

Draco was moved forward, right in front of Igor. The man's hair was grabbed by Bellatrix, who tilted his face to meet Draco's gaze. The ex-Death Eater looked terrified. Bellatrix shouted out a spell with her wand held against Igor's temple. Draco watched as the man went to cry out, but his call never escaped his mouth as all the life left his eyes. He was dead. It had all happened so quickly.

Draco had seen death before, over the last few weeks the Death Eaters had killed people. Tonight had been different. Seeing a man die, looking into his face as the life left his eyes was something that would stay with Draco forever. It was going to haunt Draco's nightmares for years to come.

"Now, come here and receive your final gift for the night," Voldemort called out. Draco turned, struggling to take his gaze off Igor's dead body. He managed to drag his shaken form to Voldemort. The dark wizard yanked up Draco's sleeve and pressed his wand to Draco's forearm. "Welcome to the folds, my boy."

Pain raced through Draco's veins, firing up every one of his nerves, so he felt pure agony. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced; it wasn't a pain anyone could even imagine. Screams echoed through the room, and it took Draco a moment to realise it was him making such a noise. There was another cry, but Draco's eyes were too blurry to take in his surroundings. He knew it would be his mother; she would hate to see him in pain.

The pain went on for minutes, but to Draco, it felt like hours. Finally, the sharp pain began to fade, but the aftershock to the spell was still racing through Draco's nerves. Every inch of his body hurt and no matter what, he couldn't control the shaking. This was what his father had meant earlier. Despite all the pain and agony, Draco had to stand up and step in line as if his body wasn't in crippling pain.

"Welcome, Draco," Voldemort called out from above Draco, arms wide. Despite the intense agony, Draco stumbled to his feet and embraced Voldemort. After a few moments, they parted, and Draco moved to stand in line with the other Death Eaters. His mother moved next to him, tears flowing down her face. She never looked his way, but her arm came around, and she held onto Draco, keeping him up straight.

"Stay strong," Narcissa whispered to Draco. For the sake of his mother, Draco stood tall and tried to keep his mind on the what the others were discussing. Voldemort went over raids they had planned and people he wanted targeting.

"And finally," the Dark Lord stated, his eyes going to Draco. "Our newest recruit has the most important task of all. Young Malfoy will be using his time at Hogwarts to rid us of a wizard that has caused problems for many years."

Draco felt his insides twist into a knot. He wasn't murder. He wasn't like them; he wasn't a killer that enjoyed pain. Tonight had been the worst in his life, and there was never going to be a moment Draco enjoyed being a Death Eater.

"Draco Malfoy will use his time at Hogwarts to kill Albus Dumbledore," Voldemort declared. The room went mad, shouting and calling out in excitement. Draco could hardly hear over the throbbing his ears. His heart felt like it was going to explode from his chest. Voldemort was too busy speaking to his followers to notice or care what Draco did. He couldn't hold it together any longer. With the call of his mother behind him, Draco rushed out of doors and raced towards the bathroom along the hall. Draco made it just in time to drop to his knees as he emptied the contents of his stomach in the toilet bowl. His hands went to the toilet bowl, holding himself up as he struggled to catch his breath.

"We'll find a way," Narcissa spoke softly into Draco's ear. She reached down with a cloth and pressed it against Draco's forehead. "You've done so well tonight Draco; you survived it. Your father and I are so proud. I'm so proud of you, my strong, brave boy." She dropped to her knees, hugging Draco as the pain and emotion of tonight overtook him. "I'm going to fix this, Draco."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hermione," Jean Granger said, stroking a hand down her daughter's face. "We know how much this means to you. It's the world your father and I will never be able to understand completely. So, you have to try to see how hard it is for us, to let you go back into the world where everyone is at such risk. You're at such risk there because of what makes you you.."

Despite everything, Hermione did understand her parent's side of things. They were struggling to let their daughter continue in a world that was at its most dangerous. "I understand, I do," Hermione murmured. She glanced at her father, who had his arms crossed and was leaning against her doorframe. "I can't imagine what it must be like for use two, to hear so much pain from the world I'm in. It's not all like that. I'm surrounded by people that can understand, with friends I've never had in this world. I was always so different here; people just didn't understand me. It breaks my heart every day what happened to Ron, even after all these weeks it still hurts to think about." Tears started to stream down Hermione's face as she tried so hard to keep speaking. "I have so many people that love me, never as much as you two, but it's like having an extended family. The Weasleys care so much; they're such a strong family unit. Remus and Sirius are such good friends, best friends that have been through so much and they have so much to teach us all. Harry and Ron they are... they were-"

Hermione paused, and her mother embraced her. She cried into her shoulder, only to look up when a warm hand pressed on her shoulder. Hermione looked up to see her father kneeling to her height. He hated seeing the pain on his daughter's face.

"Harry and Ron are your best friends," Graham stated pointedly. He reached over and wiped a tear from her eye. "You're the most precious thing that will ever be in my life. I would stand against anyone that tried to put you down or lessen your potential. If there's one thing I've learned about Granger women, is never to stand in their way. This is something I will never be happy about, now I know the danger. I want your word you won't get into a fight with these Death Eaters. I want your promise you won't risk yourself like Ronald did. Swear to me, and you'll have my blessing."

Hermione had to pause and think. She knew her parents wouldn't be able to handle the truth. The way she'd been in danger time and time again with Harry. If they knew the truth, they'd barricade the doors to stop her leaving. After everything they had gone through so far, Hermione wasn't backing down. She was going to be by Harry's side until the end. They were in it for the long run. A little white lie to her parents would have to remain on Hermione's consciousness. With Harry Potter as a best friend, the danger seemed to be around the corner at every turn. "I promise I'll do stay safe and I won't risk my life. I promise, Dad."

Graham and Jean embrace their daughter.

What broke Hermione's heart more, above the lies, was the truth she had finally realised. One day in the future, she wouldn't be able to keep up the lies to her parents. When the war came to Hogwarts, she'd have to take drastic actions with her parents, to keep them safe and stop them standing in her way.

"I love you both so much," Hermione told them, hugging them tighter. For now, she would cherish every moment with them.

* * *

 **Coming up:** Harry and Hermione end up down Knockturn alley, following a certain blond death eater.

Hope you liked this chapter!

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BETA READER:** Thanks to the wonder **caladhiell** for their hard work!

 **THE PLOT:** When Draco Malfoy struggles to complete his mission to kill Dumbledore, he's offered another chance to repair his tattered soul. When it comes to picking sides, Draco must choose between darkness and the opportunity to help save the wizarding world. AU from the end of OOTP. Slow burn Dramione. Eventually Smut Horcrux Hunting!Draco.

 **Note:** I know this is a little late then it should be, but this is a longer chapter! Thanks for all the lovely words! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Hope you all enjoy :)

 **Warnings:** Mentions of torture and death. There is some mention of killing muggleborn children, no description etc, only Draco's heartbreak over it.

 **UPDATE :** Sorry if you're getting a few messages for this fic! I'm having a few problems keeping the chapter up!

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Hermione spent most of her summer with her parents. They went on holiday to France for a week; avoiding the topic of the wizarding world. With her parent's support, Hermione managed the loss of Ron. Each day brought a painful memory, but her parents had supported her through every tear. They always knew the best thing to say, and many times they would cry with her.

Near the end of summer, Hermione received a letter from Harry, inviting her to spend the last week of the summer holiday with him and Sirius in their new place. Officially, Harry still lived with his aunt and uncle to keep the blood connection with Lily. Hermione was happy for Harry. He finally had a family that loved and cared for him. After all the heartache, Harry had a loving family member. Sirius had been cleared two weeks ago by the Minister of Magic. Fudge had finally finished investigating and declared Peter Pettigrew alive and on their most wanted list.

"Ready?" Remus asked, reaching over to grab the bag Hermione had carried down the stairs moments ago. He looked towards her parents, smiling at them. "I'll make sure Hermione and Harry got their school supplies before the start of term. She's in safe hands."

Hermione's mother raced forward and pulled her daughter into a hug. "You be careful Hermione. Owl me every week and don't hide anything. I want to know how you're really doing. We love you; I can't wait to see you at Christmas."

"Be safe, Hermione," Andrew Granger said, taking his turn to hug his daughter. "Remember your promise to me, Hermione. Be safe and come back to us. We love you."

"I love you too," Hermione said. She hugged her parents one final time and then stepped back beside Remus. "I'll owl you. Try not to worry too much."

Hermione had one last look at her parents before Remus grabbed her hand and apparated them away. They appeared seconds later in front of a cottage. Hermione stumbled from the apparition, but Remus caught her and kept her upright. The cottage was away from everyone else, in the middle of a field. It was smaller than Hermione expected, with a white fence and fresh flowers in the garden. It looked like a cottage described stories she read as a child. So quiet and beautiful and so different than what she expected of Sirius.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Hermione asked. She walked beside Remus down the old cobbled path towards the cottage. "It doesn't seem like the kind of place he'd choose to live."

Remus laughed, "Oh, believe me, I thought the same. However, it appears my old friend just wants a place of quiet, out of the way, so Padfoot and Moony have a chance to be safe and free. After spending so many years in Azkaban, I don't think Sirius is up for crowds, not for a little while."

Hermione could read between the lines. Sirius was struggling with his past and needed space. He had to recover from his ordeal before he moved anywhere too public. Here, he had freedom and time. Everyone else was just an apparition away. Hermione had a feeling Remus had factored into the home choice quite a lot. Here the werewolf could transform under a potion without fear of running into anyone. He had fields to running in and be free.

They walked up to the cottage and Remus opened the door, stepping inside without bothering to knock. Hermione followed in after, looking around the oddly decorated house. It was full of colour and life. It was everything Grimmauld Place hadn't been.

"Hermione?" A voice called from another room. Hermione knew the voice and ran to the kitchen door, throwing herself into the arms of the voice.

"Missed me?" Harry laughed, hugging her tightly. "You look good, how has your summer been?"

"Not as interesting as yours," Hermione smiled, pulling back. "When's Ron-" Hermione froze, realizing her mistake. Just for a moment, she'd forgotten, her best friend was dead. Her hand went to her mouth, shocked at her own mistake. Harry didn't say anything and hugged her.

"It's just habit," Sirius spoke from behind Harry. He squeezed Hermione's shoulder as he passed the two teens and walked to Remus. "Don't worry yourself over it. Over time things get easier, trust us."

Hermione pulled back from Harry and turned to Sirius. He looked so different with his shorter hair and healthy filled out body. He had gained weight over the summer and had a bit more muscle to his once bony arms. "I love the cottage, it's so beautiful and not what I expected."

"Is that a compliment?" Sirius asked, smiling. "It was a quick sale, and it's somewhere to base myself and Harry for a while. Out the way of all the chaos for a while. I couldn't go back to living at Grimmauld, the Order has turned it into a real base now and have cleared most of the stuff out. I think for a while, this will do just nicely."

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "I think it will." He turned to Hermione, his smile still on his face. "You won't believe what Padfoot did to Dudley."

Remus groaned, eyeing his best friend, "Don't tell me you bit him."

"Would I do that? Actually, don't answer that," Sirius said, smirking d at Remus eye roll. "We didn't tell them I wasn't a real dog until the end of my visit. So, one night I snuck into Dudley's room and turned. He saw me as a man then suddenly turning into a dog. He spent the rest of the summer thinking he was going mad."

"My aunt knew," Harry said, looking at Hermione. "I'm not sure how, but as soon as I said he was called Padfoot, she had an odd look on her face. Are you sure didn't meet her as Padfoot? Back before the war?"

Sirius shook his head, "I didn't turn in front of muggles, but James might have called me Padfoot in conversation in front of her, who knows. I liked seeing their faces when I transformed, ready for us to come here. I thought Dudley was going to wet himself."

"He hasn't been that bad since the Dementor," Harry defended his cousin. "He was okay to me this summer, even before you scared him. He left a few cups of tea outside my room. I thought he'd done it as a prank before I realised he was trying to be nice."

The four spent a few hours catching up, and then Remus went to make them all something to eat. The topic of Ron never came up again, and Hermione was grateful. She didn't feel emotionally stable to handle that kind of conversation just yet. They were halfway through their dinner when there was banging on the door. Sirius and Remus jumped up at once, wands raised.

Sirius opened the door slightly; his wand pointed out. "First thing I said to you when we met?"

"I'd rather not repeat that in front of my son," Arthur's voice came from outside the door.

Sirius laughed and opened the door, revealing Bill and Arthur stood on the other side. "That'll do for an answer. Come on in, Arthur, Bill, we're just finishing up dinner if you're hungry."

"No time," Arthur dismissed, stepping inside with his son. "Here on urgent business." He eyed Hermione and Harry, nodding their way before he turned back to Sirius. "They've confirmed Amelia this morning. She was in bad shape, but they managed to get enough DNA to confirm it was her. Some friends have taken Susan in, the poor girl."

Remus sank into a chair, running a hand over his face. "That poor girl. Amelia was the only one left. I still remember seeing Edgar the day before the Death Eaters took most of them out. He was showing me a picture of Susan, his first ever niece. Couldn't be more proud and the next day, nearly all of them were wiped out."

"Wait," Harry interrupted, looking between the adults. "Susan Bones? Her aunt was on the wizarding board. She was one of the people that cleared me of the charges for the patronus."

"That's her," Arthur nodded, a sad expression on his face. "We found a body at the Bones' house last night with the dark mark above the house. Luckily Susan had spent the night with her friends, or she might have suffered the same fate."

"It's getting worse," Bill stated, shaking his head. "They took out a bridge about an hour ago; it's all over the muggle news. They're making a statement, that's for sure."

"They're trying to draw attention," Remus summarised.

"Attention to what?" Hermione asked, looking at her ex-professor. "Why would they try and expose us to the muggles?"

"To cause fear, mostly," Sirius answered.

"That and the fact they want Fudge out of the way," Remus said. "He's one of the problems they have when trying to worm their way into the Ministry. Once they get hold of that, they'll have more power than you can imagine. There's only so much the world can take before Fudge is forced to step down."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, "Actually, that might be sooner than you think. There's an emergency meeting with the officials in an hour's time. I got an owl from Dumbledore too; he wants to have an Order meeting tonight, everyone needs to be there. There's some news."

"We'll be there," Sirius nodded, looking over at Harry and Hermione. "Perhaps we need to sort out what we're doing for school supplies too. I don't fancy letting these two wander around Diagon Alley without protection. Maybe we need to go as a group."

"Good idea, I'll speak with Molly about it today," Arthur nodded. He looked at Bill. "We better go, we've got some work to do before the meeting tonight. See you tonight. It was nice to see you both again, Harry, Hermione. I'll let Molly know to expect four more for tea." He looked there way, a smile on his face.

"Great idea, Arthur," Remus smiled. He stood and walked outside with the two Weasleys', leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the kitchen with Sirius. Harry looked on the edge of his seat, dying to ask Sirius questions, but seemed to know better. There was only so far they could push. Hermione had a feeling Harry had already learned a lot more than he should have after spending the summer with the older man.

"Finish your dinner, we'll spend some time here, and then we can all go over there tonight," Sirius told them. "You're welcome to stay here for the rest of the summer Hermione, we love your company, but if you'd rather spend it with the Weasleys, we'd understand."

"I'd rather stay here," Hermione answered immediately. "If you don't mind."

"Pleasure to have you here," Sirius smiled. "Finish up dinner, and I'll let you and Remus geek out at the massive Black book collection. Two nerds together, you'll both have a wonderful afternoon."

"Hey!" Remus called, stepping through the front door. He nudged Sirius on his way past, heading back to his seat to finish up his own food. "Don't listen to him Hermione; he'll never understand the pleasure of getting lost in a book."

"It's more fun getting lost on a broom," Sirius joked and winked at Harry.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

The days past and the list of school supplies arrived. Along with the supplies list, came their OWL results. Hermione did incredibly well, not that she thought so. With 9 O's and 1 E, it was by far the best in her year. Harry did well too, except for lacking an O for potions, which he needed to continue it the next year and become an Auror. Sirius had been over the moon for them, and they spent that night celebrating with butterbeer. Hermione finally got over her huff at not getting a perfect score, especially when Remus revealed she'd done better than him.

They needed new books and a few other items on the list. Sirius had organised with the Weasleys' for them to head out as a group. He was a good wizard, but he wouldn't ever put Harry's safety at risk. Also, with the wizarding world still getting used to Sirius being innocent, it was bound to draw attention.

They met the Weasleys at the Burrow, ready for their day out shopping for school supplies. The Weasleys only had one child left at Hogwarts, which was rather sad to see when last year there had been four. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Ginny came along with Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and Harry. Bill was coming over to offer some extra protection, but he also had some business with Sirius regarding the banks. Now Sirius was classified as innocent; he had open access to the Black family vaults.

"I can't wait to see the twins shop," Ginny said excitedly, looking at Hermione as they made their way down the street. "Some of my friends have been, and they wrote to me saying how amazing it is. They've really gone all out. I'm so proud of them. Mum even stopped shouting about their futures as soon as they showed her how much they were earning."

"How've you all been?" Hermione asked, reaching for Ginny's hand and giving it a squeeze. She'd wrote to the youngest Weasley over the summer, but it was nothing like seeing a person face to face. "I've been thinking of you all so much."

"We've been managing," Ginny shrugged. "It's hard, some days Mum locks herself in her room and won't come out, but we're starting to move forward. We can't forget him, but we're going to keep going for his sake. He'll be in our memories forever. I don't think I've got any tears left to fall. My tear ducts have dried up."

Hermione sighed, she knew how that felt. "I'm glad, but it just feels so strange without him. I keep wondering where he is until the memories come back."

"We'll be okay," Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand. "It's going to take us all a long time to get over it, but we'll never forget him."

They all made their way to the twin's shop, which turned out to be just as amazing as Ginny had described. It was full of wonderful and wacky inventions. Sirius and Remus were just as excited, searching through the things. They had been the original troublemakers, and the twins offered them anything they wanted on the house, the Marauders were the twin's idols after all.

"Hermione," Harry whispered when everyone else was off searching the shop. "I know you're going to say I'm mad, but I swear I've just seen Malfoy skulk off down Knockturn Alley. He's up to something; I know he is."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes. "He's still at school; he's not a threat while he's still going to Hogwarts."

"Let's go follow him, before the others notice," Harry encouraged, glancing at the others. "I've got my cloak on me. We can slip out and see what he's up to. We'll be back before anyone notices."

"If Sirius finds out we'll both be in big trouble," Hermione objected. "You're overreacting. You suspected him years ago over the chamber, and that turned out to be wrong. He might be just buying something, looking at one of the shops."

"Exactly my point. Have you seen the stuff down there?"

"Harry!"

"Hermione, come on. Just do this for me, and that can be the end of it. If you're right, I'll let this drop. I just don't like the way he was acting. It was all kind of shifty like he didn't want to be followed."

"No one wants to be followed, Harry."

"Come on Hermione, just do this for me. Please."

Hermione sighed, and despite her protests, she ended up hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak and sneaked down Knockturn Alley. Nobody noticed them vanish; they were all too interested in Fred and George's products. Harry and Hermione squeezed their way out of the door as quickly as they could and went searching for Draco.

 **0O0O0O0O0O**

"Harry, if you say that one more time I'm going to throw you out that window," Hermione threatened, glaring at her best friend. "Your obsession with Malfoy is becoming a little worrying now. You're bordering on stalking territory."

"I'm not stalking!" Harry defended, leaning back on the kitchen chair in Sirius' house. "Don't you think it's a bit strange? Wasn't it odd for him to go down there?"

"Yes, Harry, I've agreed countless times already that it was strange for Malfoy to go down there and have that conversation with Borgin. It could have been for countless reasons though. You're just jumping to one conclusion because you hate him."

"He showed Borgin something we couldn't see," Harry pressed on stubbornly. "Something that seriously scared Borgin. It was the Mark, I know it-he was showing Borgin who he was dealing with, you saw how seriously Borgin took him!"

"I'm not sure, Harry..."

"His father is a Death Eater, most of his family are!" Harry defended, "Come on Hermione, you have to agree it's a possibility."

"I agree it's a possibility, but I don't believe he would be recruited while at Hogwarts, not with Dumbledore around," Hermione replied. "Besides, you can't think that way about Malfoy's entire family; your godfather is related to him, after all."

Harry huffed and stared down at the newspaper. Hermione knew he was upset, but he'd get over it. Without more proof, she wasn't going to believe Draco was a Death Eater. It was far too dangerous for someone so young.

"What are you two arguing about?" Sirius asked, walking into the kitchen. He took a seat opposite Harry and leaned back on his chair. It turned out they hadn't been able to slip away from the group unnoticed when they had gone shopping for school supplies. Upon their return, Sirius had been stood outside the twins shop waiting for them. "I grew up with that Potter scowl, in fact, I dare bet I could guess every emotion with your facial expressions. So, you might as well just cough it up, before Remus gets here."

"The voice of reason?" Hermione joked.

"Occasionally," Sirius agreed with a chuckle. "Now, come on Potter, cough it up." He glanced at Hermione. "Women troubles? I'm all too familiar with Potter's having those kinds of problems."

"No," Harry coughed, a shocked look on his face. He looked at Hermione with a blush on his face. They were like siblings; nothing romantic had ever been between them. "It's not that. When we… snuck off the other day, we saw Malfoy acting kind of shifty. He went into Borgin and Burkes to buy something. He showed Borgin something that scared him; he changed completely by whatever Malfoy showed him."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I guess this is the younger Malfoy. And what are you two thinking he showed Borgin?"

"Harry is convinced it was the Dark Mark," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "Draco's far too young to be taken in as a Death Eater, they wouldn't want him."

Sirius didn't look as certain, hesitating as he gathered his thoughts. "Sixteen is probably the right age; he started recruiting back in the day with kids about that age. My brother was sixteen when he got the mark; my parents were so proud of him. Things are starting to change, and the normal rules don't apply anymore. We're preparing for war, and they're always messy and unfair."

Hermione sat in silence for a moment, thinking over Sirius' words. This year was going to be different. The previous years hadn't been easy, but this year the war had truly begun. They were in for a fight, one the Order had to prepare for. "Do you think he has a dark mark?"

Sirius thought for a moment, "Lucius hasn't been in Voldemort's good graces lately, from what our source says. If Draco did take the dark mark, then Voldemort had a reason behind it. He's either a punishment for Lucius or he needs Draco do something. It could be both. I wouldn't put it past him either, with Lucius as a father and surround by Blacks. That boy was getting the mark sooner or later."

Sixteen was no age, to be damned the rest of your life. Hermione couldn't ever imagine tying herself to that monster, promising to do everything he asked.

 **0o0o0o0**

An hour later Dumbledore arrived, to everyone's surprise. One of his hands was black and dead looking, but Dumbledore didn't comment, and no one seemed willing to ask. Dumbledore requested a favor from Harry, and the two left the house, with Hermione and Sirius completely in the dark about what was going on.

Hours later, Harry returned, looking tired and confused by the whole thing.

"He wanted help recruiting an old teacher," Harry shrugged, taking a seat with Sirius on the couch. Hermione looked up from her book, curious. "Slughorn, I think he was called."

"Slughorn? Old potions teacher," Sirius noted, looking up from the newspaper. "Did Dumbledore mention why he needed you to get him on board?"

"He said something about Slughorn being a collector, he'd want to recruit me for some reason," Harry explained. "He's a bit strange."

Sirius snorted. "He always was. I never got into his Slug Club; Lily did, though. Always tended to pick the students with biggest prospects and opportunities. I can imagine that's why he wants you."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco raced through the manor, his eyes bright red with unfallen tears. Draco had just made his way to his room, when he heard the click of his mother's heels, following him. She pushed her way into his room, despite his protests.

"What happened?" Narcissa demanded, standing firm. She walked closer to Draco, holding her hand out to stroke the side of his face, but he shied away like a rabbit catching sight of a fox. His whole body was on edge, every nerve hurting. "Draco."

Draco bowed his head, his whole body shaking. "We killed them, all of them. Parents, kids, and babies," Draco cried, collapsing onto his bed. His head went to his hands; the horrors of the night burned behind his eyes, forever etched into his mind. "I had to go with Severus to one of the apartments. I couldn't… I just… Mother, they were babies." He turned with horror to look at his mother. "A little boy that couldn't even raise his own head. We had to kill him." Despite Draco's belief about blood purity and muggles being lesser than him, tonight had felt so wrong and inhumane. Killing a child or a baby would never feel like the right thing. No matter the reason. It was murder; cruel and senseless murder.

For the first time in Draco's entire existence, he questioned his beliefs. Mudbloods had dirty blood, they came from no line of power and yet they had magic. Draco had been raised to believe they stole their power. He was better because he was born into his power, it was written in destiny for him to become a wizard with greatness. Tonight, though, it changed everything. Blood purity meant nothing when it was your task to rid a big building of every life inside it. When you had to stare down into the eyes of a newborn muggle baby and end its life, it changed you. Draco Malfoy wasn't like that; he wasn't brave enough to hold those beliefs anymore. Killings like tonight were the work of a madman. A monster.

A hand flew to Narcissa's mouth, horror at hearing her son do such an awful thing. She knew it was for their sake, not because he wanted to carry out such an act. "Did you…"

"I couldn't," Draco confessed, his whole body shaking. "Severus used my wand for some, incase he checked. He took care of it. I couldn't. They didn't even know what we were. It was all to send a message." Draco could hear the venom in his own voice, the hate and anger about what had gone on that night. Tears of anger and pain fell down his cheeks. "There was blood everywhere. I can't do this."

Narcissa pulled her son tightly to her chest, stroking a hand down his back. "You're off to school soon. Once you're there, you won't be able to go to the meetings he calls. You have done so well; I bet your father is so proud of you."

"Mother," Draco said, drawing back. "The Aurors came, they caught him."

Narcissa went stiff, her eyes wide with horror and concern. She pulled Draco into a tighter hug, her arms locking around him as her own tears fell. Once Draco was off to school, she was left alone with the Death Eaters and the monster they followed as a leader. "We'll be okay, I promise. Severus will look out for you, I've made sure of it."

Draco pulled back, his tears from earlier gone. "What do you mean? You've made sure of what?"

"He made a promise, to help you," Narcissa explained. "He will help you at school with your task. If you can't follow through, Severus will. If you fail at this task, the Dark Lord would never forgive our family; we would be marked."

"If I don't do this he'll kill me!" Draco stood, turning from his mother. He had to kill the old man, Dumbledore. He had to end the life of the best-known headmaster. Despite Draco's own feelings towards the unfair Gryffindor lover, he still had some respect for him. Dumbledore was the only person that kept the students safe; he was the only reason Hogwarts was a safe haven. Without him there, no one would ever have a place to hide away. However, If Draco didn't kill Dumbledore, his entire family would be punished. His mother would be killed, Draco himself would probably be killed or suffer an even worse fate. He didn't have a choice. Severus couldn't help him get rid of the old man; he had to do it himself. He didn't want help off his godfather. Severus would gain all the glory, while the Malfoy's suffered.

"I'm going to do it; I need no help from Severus."

Narcissa looked hesitant, "He's there to help and support you Draco. Use him; he'll help you get through this. Without your father around now…"

"My father looked after himself first and his family second," Draco shouted, his temper flaring. He hated the way she always went to his defense, especially when Lucius didn't deserve it. Lucius was in jail, and Draco couldn't give a damn. His Father was probably the safest out of the lot of them. "Go to Father's aid, but you won't find me standing at his trial. It if even comes to that."

"He'll be home soon, one way or another," Narcissa confirmed. Either the Death Eaters would take over the ministry and release them all from Azkaban, or they would have another breakout. Either way, Lucius Malfoy wouldn't remain in jail for very long, not when everything was about to change. "Sleep, Draco, we'll pack for school in the morning. I'll bring you a dreamless sleep potion. You need your rest."

Draco wasn't sure even a potion could rid him of his nightmares. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw families screaming and shouting. Perhaps, people like him didn't deserve to live without nightmares.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Coming up:** Classes begin and Draco's struggling under the pressure of his task.


End file.
